


Double Time

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not seeing what I think I’m seeing,” Danny says clearly when he walks into Steve’s office. He’s not, because it looks like Steve is sitting across the desk from, well, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time

“I am not seeing what I think I’m seeing,” Danny says clearly when he walks into Steve’s office. He’s not, because it looks like Steve is sitting across the desk from, well, himself. Himself with longer hair, at least, and maybe a little less gray, a few less lines on his face, but there’s really no denying that there are two Steves in the office. “There are not two of you, this is a nightmare, I’m going to just-”

Steve-with-short-hair jumps up from his desk as Danny jerks a thumb back towards his own Steve-free office and takes a stumbling step towards it. “No, Danny, hey,” he says, reaching out to catch Danny by the elbow. “I want to introduce you to a friend of mine.”

“Hi,” Danny says flatly. “It’s been nice to meet you, but I have to go freak out, okay, please let me just-”

“Let him go, Steve,” Long-Haired Steve says from where he’s still sitting, sounding amused. “Poor guy looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.”

“Thank you,” Danny says to Long-Haired Steve, jerking his arm free and walking out the door. “Thank you very much.”

At least, Danny thinks dizzily as he secures himself in his own office and pulls the blinds closed, at least Long-Haired Steve has manners.

-0-

There’s a knock on Danny’s office door about an hour later. Steve – the Steve Danny recognizes, the one with short hair – pokes his head in.

“So,” Danny says conversationally. “I had this really vivid nightmare earlier.”

“That was Mick,” Steve replies. “Great first impression, by the way. I’m sure he thinks really highly of you now.”

“What would you do if there were suddenly two of me?” Danny shoots back, but Steve’s eyes glaze over a little, and a too-satisfied smile creeps over his face. Danny snorts. “Pervert.”

“You want to know what I’d do if there were two of you?” Steve asks as he slips into Danny’s office and locks the door behind him. His voice is lower than normal, that half-growl he gets when he’s turned on by something he knows he’s going to be able to talk Danny into liking too.

“Not really,” Danny lies, and Steve’s lips slip into a smirk that calls Danny on it as effectively as words would have.

“I think I’d want to watch you make out with the other you,” Steve says thoughtfully, slipping into the chair by Danny’s desk. “That would be hot. I bet I’d learn things about what you like, watching how you handled yourself.”

“You figure things out well enough on your own,” Danny points out, trying to cover how his mouth has gone dry at the thought of kissing someone who knows exactly what his buttons are and has no problem pushing all of them.

Steve tips his head. “You’re telling me that you’d pass on the chance to make out with yourself?” He sounds honestly curious, which Danny blinks at.

“It’s not exactly something I’ve thought about before,” he says. “I mean, who goes around thinking about – oh, for fuck’s sake, Steven.”

Steve’s smile is wide and lazy. “I’d go for it,” he says agreeably.

“So, what, you spent the last however long in your office making out with Nick-”

“Mick,” Steve interrupts, a frown stealing over his face. “And no, Danny, Christ. I’m with you. I’m not going to go around making out with anyone but you. I meant that as a hypothetical.”

“Yeah,” Danny replies, instantly feeling like a jackass. “Yeah, sorry, babe. I know.” He motions with his hand. “You were saying?”

Steve’s face evens out a little. “Would you make out with another you if I asked you to?”

Danny pretends to consider it. “Yeah,” he says after a minute, as if it had actually taken him that long to figure out the answer. “If you wanted me to, I would.”

“I’d want you to,” Steve replies, smiling that smile again. “I’d sit and watch as you got crazier and crazier, doing all of those things to yourself.” Steve rubs a hand against the tent in his pants and hums appreciatively.

“Is that all?” Danny asks, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “You would just want me to make out with this mysterious other me?”

“No,” Steve murmurs. “No, that’s just how things would start out.” He shifts in his seat, splaying his legs open and slipping a hand beneath his waistband. “When you were both good and ready, I’d get on my knees and suck one of you off while the other one fucked me from behind.” It’s easy to see his hand moving inside his pants, cupping his cock and squeezing.

Danny can hear the strangled sound he makes in his throat hen he tries to inhale a breath. “You’re a slut for my cock that bad?”

“Mhmm,” Steve replies, using his free hand to unzip his cargoes. He’s pumping his dick steadily. “I’d take you so deep in my throat, Danny, and push back onto your cock. I’d want to see if I could make you both come at the same time.”

Danny gives up all pretense of not being completely invested in Steve’s little fantasy. “I’d fill you up,” he grits out, getting a hand inside his own pants. “Choke you with my dick while I pounded into your ass. You’d feel me everywhere for days.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, tossing his head back and flexing his shoulders. “Yeah, Danny, that’s what I want.”

“Yeah,” Danny agrees, bucking his hips up into his hand. There’s the sound of ragged panting and Steve’s little moans, loud and obscene in the small room, as they both stroke themselves roughly. Steve comes first, moaning Danny’s name as he shoots all over his fist, and Danny follows when Steve pulls his hand out of his pants and sucks his fingers into his mouth.

“C’mere,” Danny says, waving Steve over. Steve levers himself out of the chair and makes his way around the desk, sitting on the edge and leaning in to meet Danny’s mouth in a messy kiss. “That’s an active imagination you’ve got there, McGarrett.”

“It’s just a fantasy,” Steve drawls, leaning back and tucking himself into his pants. “I’m sure you have some, too.” Danny’s eyes flick to Steve’s office, where he’d this whole mess had started, and Steve laughs as he stands and leans in to kiss Danny again.

“He’d be into it, if you ever decide you want to,” Steve says right into Danny’s ear, and he saunters out the door while Danny stares after him, his mind suddenly filled with all sorts of interesting images.


End file.
